Massage
by laustic
Summary: Tsuzuki helps Hisoka with a little problem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Timeline: about 1 year after the Kyoto arc

Notes: I don't know anything about giving massages so don't take anything I'm writing here at face value.

Reviews: Yes, please

Massage

Hisoka stretched at his desk, attempting to smooth out the sore muscles of his back.

"Ow, ow, ow," Hisoka groaned. He spent the night tossing and turning and it resulted in him getting back pains.

"What's wrong Hisoka-chan?" his partner, Tsuzuki asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Well, looks to me that you're in pain," Tsuzuki informed him. "Did you have trouble sleeping without me?"

Hisoka instantly felt himself blush. "Are you really that much of an idiot! I don't need you to help me with sleeping or with my back pain!" No, no, no. Just because they have gotten into the habit of sleeping in the same room over the past several months doesn't mean Hisoka wouldn't have been able to sleep the one night Tsuzuki wasn't there. No way.

"So you admit your back is hurting," Tsuzuki stated.

"Huh? N-no, it doesn't--," Hisoka stammered.

"But you just admitted it did."

"Uh, umm. Fine, it does bother me. Just leave me alone," Hisoka grumbled at being caught.

"Well then, let's do something about that pain," Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's arm and pulled out the door.

"Ow! That hurts," Hisoka yelled.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stop struggling," Tsuzuki scolded his younger partner.

Hisoka sighed. "Okay, let's go."

"First I need to stop by the store," Tsuzuki smiled warmly.

Hisoka looked up at the place they arrived at.

"This is my place," Hisoka said.

"Yeah, I thought you would be more comfortable here," Tsuzuki said, shifting the bag he held in his left hand over to his right.

"For what?"

"For your massage," Tsuzuki replied brightly.

"Massage?" Hisoka blushed at the very thought of Tsuzuki putting his hands on his body. "Uh, you don't have to."

"Hisoka, a massage will help get rid of the back pain," Tsuzuki explained. "If the pain in your back is that bothersome then how do you except to get any sleep tonight."

Hisoka simply nodded, the images of Tsuzuki's hands left his mouth feeling dry so he opened the door to let himself and Tsuzuki in.

"Alrighty then! Soka, here," Tsuzuki handed him a towel and a sheet that he took from Hisoka's closet. "Take these to your room."

Hisoka stared at the items Tsuzuki shoved into his hands then stared back at Tsuzuki.

"And these are for?" Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki questioningly.

"We need the sheet so that," Tsuzuki dug into the bag he had and produce a bottle of massage oil, "this doesn't get all over your comforter."

"So what is this for?" Hisoka held up the towel.

"Oh, uh, that's more for your sake. I thought you like to have some coverage." Tsuzuki said a little nervously.

"I-I have to take off my clothes?" Hisoka squeaked out.

"Well, yeah. I can't give you a proper massage with your clothes on. And besides, you don't want to get the oil over your clothes, right?"

Tsuzuki does have a point about that. Besides that, the more Hisoka thought about the massage, the more inviting it sounds. But, this means he has to be nude in front of Tsuzuki. Even more so, he's going to have Tsuzuki's beautiful hands roaming all over his bare skin. Wait, did he just think that Tsuzuki has beautiful hands? Hisoka glanced over at them. Yes, they certainly are gorgeous. The thought of them massaging him was rather appealing and what did he have to fear? He trusted Tsuzuki with all of his heart and this is one of the rare moments where he's willing to admit that he loves that sweet addict idiot.

"Tsuzuki, please give me 10 minutes to get ready," Hisoka said, making his decision.

"Sure!"

Hisoka undressed himself in front of his mirror. He took a deep breath and looked back at his reflection. _There's nothing to be ashamed of_, he thought as he gazed at his translucent, baby soft skin. The times Tsuzuki had caught glimpses of his flesh, he never felt revolted. Hisoka lied down on his bed and placed the towel over his butt. He shifted a bit to make sure he was in a comfortable position. He began to feel a bit anxious; he just wanted Tsuzuki to get in the room before he chicken out. Hisoka heard footsteps and felt Tsuzuki's comforting presence. He sighed, relaxing considerably.

"Hey there, ready?" Tsuzuki asked softly as he shut the door.

Hisoka nodded into his pillow and muffled, "yes."

Tsuzuki took the bottle of oil and poured it onto Hisoka's back. The scent of honeysuckle draped the air like perfume. The lush aroma attacked Hisoka's senses causing him to relax even more. Tsuzuki began to massage Hisoka's shoulders, pressing into them gently but firmly. Hisoka tried not to moan out loud but he couldn't help it. Tsuzuki was right, this felt so good. Tsuzuki pressed further down toward his back, continuing to massage the aches away. Hisoka soon forgot about the back pain. He enjoyed the sensations that Tsuzuki's hands were giving him. The eroticism of the situation would normally made him uncomfortable but he was too at ease to care. Hisoka all of the sudden jolted when he felt Tsuzuki's hands wandering dangerously close to his backside.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hisoka whispered, his face flushed.

"Its part of the massage. Don't worry, I won't do anything that'll make you uncomfortable," Tsuzuki said.

"Okay," Hisoka nodded for him to go on.

Tsuzuki caressed Hisoka's hips in near circular shapes, causing the boy to gasp and raising his hips up a bit.

"Its alright Tsuzuki, go on," Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's sudden hesitation after his display of arousal.

Hisoka clutched his pillow as his breathing became heavier. "Uh, Tsuzuki, please."

Tsuzuki's violet eyes darkened as he massaged Hisoka's hips and gently moved his hands closer to his groin. He became bolder as Hisoka encouraged him with his cries and moans.

"All done!" Tsuzuki suddenly announced.

Hisoka blinked. They were finished? Tsuzuki worked him up in a state of arousal and now he's saying he done? That bastard!

Hisoka gave Tsuzuki his best glare. "Are you serious? You plan on leaving me like this?" Yes, he was certainly outraged.

"Are you really ready for the next step, Sweetheart?"

"What the hell do you think? I didn't start wanting you just tonight, Tsuzuki. I wanted you for such a long time now," Hisoka said. He was shocked at himself for being so honest but then again he has never been in such a state of arousal before. Tsuzuki looked surprised as well but pleased.

"Hmm," Tsuzuki took Hisoka's soft hand and kissed the elegantly long fingers. "Maybe we should wait another day. I just got done with ridding you of your back pain. I don't want you to get sore muscles again." Tsuzuki leaned over and pressed his soft lips to Hisoka. "Good night, Soka."

"Wait! You're not going to at least stay the night with me?" Hisoka really did miss Tsuzuki the one night he wasn't there.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Its not a good idea. I know I won't be able to control myself if I stay."

Hisoka sat there in shock as Tsuzuki walked out of his room. Yep, Tsuzuki was definitely a bastard. He'll have to get revenge. But Tsuzuki was right about one thing: his back pain was finally gone.

The end

Notes: Sorry about ending it like that. If anyone is interested in another chapter to this, just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Notes: Sorry I took so long to get the second chapter out! Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Chapter 2

Hisoka switched back and forth in writing his reports and glaring at Tsuzuki from across the desk. He still hasn't forgiven Tsuzuki for leaving him in that...sort of state the other night. Dammit, he never was that comfortable in sexual situations before and when he was finally ready to go the next step Tsuzuki bailed out on him! Grrr, the nerve of that guy! He shot Tsuzuki another icy glare but much to his chagrin the violet eyed man decided to take a nap. Hisoka sighed in annoyance as the snoring and drooling over half written reports began. He got up and put his finished reports in the out basket and headed out to the library.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered after finding his partner hiding out in the back of the library. He nearly panicked when he woke from his nap and didn't see his flaxen haired partner glaring at him.

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki when he heard him whisper his name.

"Did you finish your report?" Hisoka asked.

"Uh, well, no. I was trying to find you and--," Tsuzuki was interrupted by Hisoka suddenly kissing him. Tsuzuki's eyes first widened at this sudden display of affection then they slowly closed.

Hisoka pulled his lips away and looked at Tsuzuki. "Finish your report and come by my place after you're done."

Tsuzuki was once again shocked by Hisoka's forwardness that he hadn't notice Hisoka leaving the building.

Water drenched flaxen hair as Hisoka relaxed under the shower facet. He was pleased by the emotions he read from Tsuzuki. The pleasure he felt from Tsuzuki proved that the older man was as much attracted to him as he was to Tsuzuki. The attraction wasn't one sided. It was reassuring for Hisoka to know this since he was plagued with doubts about how Tsuzuki felt about him. He wasn't sure if Tsuzuki bailed out on him because he didn't want to rush him or because he didn't want him in that way. Hisoka sighed and turned off the shower head. Its nice to have the weight lifted from his shoulders; finally, he knows how Tsuzuki feels but it would be nice to hear it from his own mouth.

Hisoka grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower, not bothering to cover his head, letting the droplets fall to the ground.

"Hey, you need a towel," a voice said.

Hisoka looked up in surprise. Tsuzuki was grinning at him with that usual idiotic smile of his. He was so wrapped up with his own thoughts that his empathy didn't alert him to Tsuzuki's presence.

"How did you get in here?" Hisoka squeaked, not knowing what else to say.

"You showed me where you keep your spare key. Remember?" Tsuzuki still bore that idiotic (but beautiful) smile.

"Oh, yeah," Hisoka suddenly felt shy. _God, why am I feeling this way now? Especially after the way I behaved earlier_, Hisoka thought. He averted his eyes to the ground as soon as he felt his cheeks turning pink.

"I came over as soon as I was finished with the reports," Tsuzuki said.

Hearing this, Hisoka slowly turned his eyes back up to Tsuzuki. He first fastened his eyes on Tsuzuki's shirt. As usual the white shirt had a few buttons that remained unbutton but the loosen tie he always wore was missing. In fact, the jacket and trench coat were missing as well. Only a piece of silky material stood in the way of Tsuzuki's bare skin. His empathy told him that Tsuzuki had the same thoughts regarding the towel. Hisoka boldly walked to Tsuzuki and kissed him. He was still pretty new to the kissing game so he gladly let Tsuzuki slip his tongue into his mouth. Hisoka moaned as Tsuzuki's tongue caressed his. He managed to unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt and pushed the material off his shoulders. Tsuzuki must have great restraint, considering he hasn't attempted to unwrap the towel that's around Hisoka's waist. Hisoka guided Tsuzuki to his room, the very same room where the massage took place days earlier.

"You took off your tie before coming in here but not your belt?" Hisoka grumbled as he tugged at the offensive thing. He never was one for belts but tonight he hated them even more.

Tsuzuki laughed. "Here," he pulled the belt off with ease. "Now, may I take your towel off?"

Hisoka swallowed hard before answering, "Yes."

Tsuzuki gave the towel a small tug and it fell to the ground soundlessly. Tsuzuki's purple eyes raked over Hisoka's body appreciatively. He then caressed Hisoka's face with both his hands before pulling him into another kiss. They continued to kiss as Hisoka unbuttoned Tsuzuki's pants and pushed them past his hips and then to the ground. Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka onto the bed and hovered over him. Hisoka's eyes narrowed at this and he pushed Tsuzuki off, forcing him onto his back. Hisoka straddled Tsuzuki's waist.

"We're doing this my way. I still want to get back at you for the last time," Hisoka informed Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki looked thoughtful. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Hisoka leaned over and kissed those alluring lips and dugged his fingers through the strands of chocolate silk.

"Mmm, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka whispered between kisses. "I want another massage."

Tsuzuki looked bewildered. "What?"

"Come on. If you want to get any further with me tonight then you better start cracking. The oil you used before is on top of my dresser." Hisoka got off of Tsuzuki and picked up the towel off the floor. He placed the towel over his butt and wiggled a bit to show Tsuzuki he was ready.

Tsuzuki sighed at the sight. Couldn't Hisoka at least keep the towel off? He was rather fond of seeing Hisoka in the buff.

"Maybe next time, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called out, knowing what his partner was thinking.

Yes, pay back was sweet. Of course, he's going to give Tsuzuki what they both want but it doesn't hurt to make him work for it a little. This was going to be quite a night.

The end

Sigh I loved the concept of this story but I just couldn't write it in the way I wanted to, especially with the second chapter. No matter how times I tried to write it, I couldn't feel satisfied with it. I'm very sorry. I promise my next story will be much better than this one. Thanks to all who reviewed, I hope you're all not too disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beautiful characters

Chapter 3

"Uh, oh, yes," Hisoka mumbled out in pleasure as Tsuzuki rubbed his back and hips with those generous hands. The scent of the honeysuckle oil perfumed the air. Hisoka felt like he could fall asleep forever with those hands caressing him, it felt so good.

Tsuzuki felt his body reacting due to his close proximity to Hisoka and he tried to will it away. The last thing he wanted was to scare off his little Hisoka-chan before they got hot and heavy. Well, actually, they were already hot and heavy but still one got the point. Tsuzuki decided it was time to get flirtatious.

"That feels pretty good, doesn't Hisoka?" Tsuzuki teased. He continued to give a rubdown and purposely kept going further and further down. Hisoka has yet to make any complaints so he must be on the right track. Yes, he knew that this was all Hisoka's idea since he was the one to invite Tsuzuki to his place but he can't help but have a little fear that Hisoka would back out before anything happened. He knew for a fact that Hisoka wanted this as badly as he does but Hisoka does have the habit of letting too many thoughts overcrowd his pretty head. He may get scared and kick him out. _I guess I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen._

Hisoka kept feeling glimpses of Tsuzuki's desires and couldn't help but recognize them because they were so similar to his own. He felt so aroused that he was tempted to ask Tsuzuki to take him then and there. He had to remind himself of his agenda, of getting back at Tsuzuki for the stunt he pulled a few nights before. Then again, Tsuzuki has already suffered enough and he was beginning to suffer from his want of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki had his eyes closed as he massaged his partner, letting his hands get to know those intimate svelte curves. It took him a moment to realize that his hands were no longer massaging, for they were encased in the lily white of Hisoka's. Soft, lush lips caressed his. Tsuzuki opened his eyes to see Hisoka up close and personal. He closed them again, enjoying the pleasure of being kissed by the one he loved.

Hisoka leaned back down to the mattress, taking Tsuzuki with him. His soon to be lover did the favor of pulling the towel off of him and tossing it to the ground. They continued with kissing as Hisoka gripped Tsuzuki's head, feeling the softness of his beautiful hair. The air became steamy as they pushed their nude bodies together in perfect rhythm. Hisoka let out a gasp as Tsuzuki's erection brushed against his. He became very aware that they both were naked and in an embrace; more than that, he realized that the intimacy didn't scare him. No, rather he was enjoying it. Hisoka moved his hands to Tsuzuki's hips and grasped them. With even more energy, he pushed up his hips to Tsuzuki, showing that he had no doubts about this.

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka's hands gripping his hips and the firmness of their kiss, knew that he didn't have to fear about pushing the empath to far. Not breaking their kissing, Tsuzuki reached over to the dresser and grabbed the honeysuckle oil. Honeysuckle. _That means "bonds of love" doesn't it? _he mused. Tsuzuki broke away from the kiss, hearing Hisoka mewling in distress. He smiled down at the boy, continuing to thrust his hips against Hisoka's, eliciting more breathy mews. Letting the bottle of oil fall onto the mattress, Tsuzuki sat up, taking Hisoka with him and had the boy straddle him. He picked the bottle up and poured the oil into his hands. Then Tsuzuki resumed kissing his golden haired boy while placing his fingers to Hisoka's entrance. He pushed one finger in and felt Hisoka tense up a bit.

"Its okay, Hisoka," Tsuzuki breathed into the boy's ear.

"I know."

Tsuzuki probed his finger to loosen up the muscles before inserting another one. Hisoka groaned but he let up on the tension. He laid Hisoka back down on the bed after he was done preparing him and put a generous amount of oil onto his own length. Tsuzuki wanted to make sure that Hisoka suffered as little pain as possible. He lifted up Hisoka's hips and placed his length at the budding entrance.

"Ready Hisoka?"

Hisoka nodded, his green eyes widening as Tsuzuki pushed into him. Tsuzuki held still for a moment, letting Hisoka adjust to having him inside of him. Their lips meshed together as they explored their passion for the rest of the night.

Hisoka woke up, feeling drowsy and safe in a pair of strong arms. He turned his head to see violet eyes looking down at him warmly. Instead of saying anything Hisoka pushed himself up to kiss those perfect lips, conveying what he felt into that kiss. Tsuzuki returned the kiss full force, letting his emotions seep into the boy. Their similar emotions mingled with one another and became one. Their souls bonded during their love making, nothing could have been more perfect.

Without a doubt, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were where they belonged.

The end

Sorry about the cutting off of the love scene. As I was writing this I realized I was close to NC17 standards and so I stopped at that point to be on the safe side. I do have this story published over at Mediaminer so in the next couple of days I'll revise this chapter to include the whole love scene and put it over there.

I enjoyed writing this chapter as well as finding it easier to write. This was my first m/m love scene and I had a blast in writing it. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm working on my next one called In My Master's Harem featuring Hisoka as a harem boy! I don't know why but I have such a fascination for Hisoka to be in a harem.


End file.
